


An Archer in the Closet

by PearlsonFriday



Series: Olivarry Week 2016 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is very clutzy, F/M, Hufflepuffs are good at finding things, IDK what happened to Ollie though..., Lightning still happened, M/M, Olivarry Day #3: Hogwarts AU, Tumblr: olivarryweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlsonFriday/pseuds/PearlsonFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a bully. </p><p>If Barry Allen is honest with himself, that's how it starts almost 90 percent of the time. </p><p> It even followed the same routine: Barry does magic, Bully sees this and teases him, Barry fights back, Bully gets physical, and Barry runs away. This time was a little different, Tony Woodward had skipped the first three steps and started with getting physical. Thus leading to Barry running down the corridors, doing his best not to trip and not to get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Archer in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I am not super big into the Harry Potter fandom, but I did have one of my Potterhead friends check it for me , so... I think it should be okay! Let me know other wise. Enjoy!

It all started with a bully. 

If Barry Allen is honest with himself, that's how it starts almost 90 percent of the time. 

It even followed the same routine: Barry does magic, Bully sees this and teases him, Barry fights back, Bully gets physical, and Barry runs away. This time was a little different, Tony Woodward had skipped the first three steps and started with getting physical. Thus leading to Barry running down the corridors, doing his best not to trip and not to get caught.

Barry skidded to a stop behind a corner on the third floor. Somewhere nearby, he could hear Tony’s feet slapping on the cobbled floor. He closed his eyes for a moment before turning to assess the place he now stood. 

The walls were covered in paintings like most of the castle. He scanned the walls looking for any clue of a door or secret passageway. He was surprisingly good at finding them. When he had been sorted into Hufflepuff, it hadn’t surprised anyone, he had always been loyal and hardworking, plus Hufflepuffs were good at finding things. Barry supposed that worked for secret passageways as well. 

Barry had examined more than half the wall when he found something that caught his eye. It was of an Archer. In the painting, the tiny man in green would shoot the arrows and they would disappear. What Barry found most interesting was that you could hear the thunk every time they hit a target. 

Barry inched closer to the corner where the painting was hung. He crouched down and sure enough, carved in the stones at the bottom was a tiny target with three arrows carved in it. He pressed it, and the walls came apart at their corner seam, allowing the boy to sneak through. 

Just as the doors closed behind him, he heard heavy breathing and curse words. Barry smiled to himself, one second more and he would have taken a beating. He was lucky this time. 

The passageway in front of him was lit by softly glowing, smokeless torches and smelled of fresh hay and a tinge of sweat. It felt comforting. Barry decided since he probably couldn’t go back out for a while, why not do a little exploring. 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Oliver Queen was having a bad day, hence, the shooting, some assholes in his house decided to make fun of the fact his sister was a Gryffindor. He had had to exit the room before he punched anyone. The day only appeared to get worse as a boy in Hufflepuff robes stumbled into his secret room. 

Oliver heard breathing behind him and instantly swung his bow towards the sound, primed to shoot. Upon seeing this the boy raised his hands in surrender and tried to make himself smaller. 

An uncomfortable silence echoed through the room. 

Oliver spoke first. “What are you doing here?” 

“Uh… Escaping a bully?” Barry had no clue why he had said that. He was talking to Oliver Queen for christ sakes! 

“Who are you?” The older boy asked. 

“Barry Allen? The second year Hufflepuff?” He sounded unsure, Oliver frowned, but lowered the bow. 

“How did you find this place?” He questioned. 

The boy smiled and shrugged. “I guess I have always just been good at finding secret passages here.” Oliver could almost feel both relief and pride that poured off the boy. He watched as the younger boy rubbed his neck sheepishly. “Uh…. Is there any way I could stay here? I mean, just until Tony is gone… I don’t want to go to the medical wing again….” 

This made Oliver frown even deeper. This boy didn’t seem like he deserved to be pushed around. So that left the question; Why? 

“Why was he bullying you?” Barry’s eyes snapped up from the ground. 

“You don’t know?” He stared at Oliver wide-eyed, but then he seemed to realize something. “Oh yeah, you’re a third year I forgot. Well, when I was seven, my mother was murdered, they blamed my dad and he was taken off to Azkaban, but I know he didn’t do it. It was a man surrounded by lightning….”He trailed off for a second, looking to see how Oliver was reacting. When Oliver did nothing he continued. “After that, I went to live with my friend Iris, she’s in Gryffindor. I guess that could be what it’s about, but it’s more likely about my magic….” 

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Your Magic? What about it?” 

Barry looked anxious. “Well, it’s a long story… The short version is, I had no magical talents, until one day, when I was 11, I was struck by magic lightning. Then I could do it. When I got my Hogwarts letter I was so excited I would get to be part of the wizarding world. Because of the lightning, my magic is a little weird, it’s more yellowy and its faster and I guess it makes the other kids look bad….” He babbled on. 

Oliver set down his bow and walked over to stand right in front of him. Barry shut up instantly. He looked meekly up at the older boy. 

Silence filled the chamber. “You can stay. You can come in anytime someone is chasing you.” Oliver said softly. He watched as the Hufflepuff melted in relief. 

“Thank you.” Oliver nodded and turned back to pick up his bow and began shooting, just a little bit more motivated than before. Barry slid off his robes and sat on the floor. Oliver felt his eyes on his back for about five minutes. When he turned around to look back, Barry had pulled out a book and began reading. 

The room filled with the sound of arrows hitting the target and pages turning. 

It was comfortable.

It was the beginning of so much more. 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

As the years crawled by, Oliver and Barry became friends, this led to Oliver opening up. Barry had never shown Oliver his magic and Oliver didn’t really like to talk about his past or family. As time past and they grew up, things changed. 

Barry had been sitting in the Ravenclaw common room with Felicity, Caitlin, Cisco and Iris when he felt that something was horribly off. He stood up abruptly startling everyone at his table. 

Felicity looked up at him concerned. “You are right Barry?” 

The Hufflepuff shook his head. “No, I feel like something just went wrong.” He looked at Cisco. “Have you seen anything?” 

The Latino Seer closed his eyes and concentrated. “Nothing.” He shrugged. 

Barry frowned. He could feel it, the lightning under his skin, his magic, prickled in annoyance and anticipation. Caitlin set a hand on his arm. “The speed force?” 

Barry nodded. “I’m gonna go check it out. If Cisco doesn’t see it, it’s probably something minor.” He headed toward the Passageway behind the tapestry on the other side of the room. He turned and smiled at them. “See you at dinner!” Before pushing the brick in and disappearing into the dark tunnel. 

He wandered around in the walls of the old castle, wondering what could be gone. As he passed the entrance to another of “his” lesser used tunnels, he turned, the anxious feeling skyrocketing.   
He sprinted into the darkness. 

Barry stopped in front of a moth-eaten tapestry. Pushing it aside revealed a wooden door. He tugged on it, it was locked. He pulled out his wand. 

“Alohomora.” A golden spark jumped out of the wand and touched the lock. It clicked. Barry opened the door cautiously, wand at the ready, preparing for something to jump out and get him. 

It was Oliver. He sat with his back to Barry, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Barry slunk into the room and closed the quietly behind him. Oliver didn’t even look dead. 

Barry approached him like one would a flighty animal. Barry sat down behind him so that they were back to back. 

“She’s dead,” Oliver said, his voice gruff from crying. 

Barry understood instantly. He crawled around his friend until he sat in front of him. He pulled Oliver’s hands away from his face. It was wrecked. Barry scooted forward and hugged him. 

Oliver froze for a moment and then wrapped his arms around the younger boy and buried his face in the Hufflepuff scarf Barry perpetually wears. They sit like this in silence. Oliver crying and Barry holding him tight. Both living or reliving the fact that their mother was gone. 

They sat like that for a long time. 

Eventually, Oliver stopped crying and they just sat there. 

Barry broke the fragile silence. “Want to see something?” 

Oliver frowned at him for ruining the moment. A tiny smile sat on Barry’s face. “I feel like I owe you after two years.” 

Oliver looked at him funnily as Barry pulled out his wand. “Expecto Patronum.” The room filled with a soft yellowy light. A giant bird floated in midair, lightning crackled off it's wing tips, filling the room with Ozone. Oliver stared it in awe and then turned to stare at his friend in awe. Barry watched it soar around the room and then fade into nothing. “A thunderbird.” 

It finally clicked for Oliver. “That's the reason they tease you? Yellow Magic? Most people can’t conjure a Patronus as a fourth year, that’s amazing Barry.” They sat in silence again, still tucked into each other, reveling in the connection. Sadness seeped in. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a long time. 

Until Barry broke it again. “Let’s go shoot, well, I mean you shoot, I’ll grab dinner for both of us and meet you there.” The Hufflepuff stood up and offered a hand to the Slytherin. Oliver took it. 

Barry began babbling about whatever, obviously trying to keep Oliver’s mind off the pain, but he wasn’t listening. He might be just a little bit in love. 

He smiled, even if it was just a little bit. 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

If he was perfectly honest with himself, Barry had no idea how he had gotten there. He had been at the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Iris was the seeker for the Gryffindor team and she had managed to catch the snitch today, ending the game in Gryffindor’s favor. Oliver, on the other hand, was a beater for the Slytherin and had looked amazing as he did flips and honestly, he looked fabulous just existing. Thea, Roy, and Linda had looked amazing as well. He had sat next to Cisco, Caitlin, and Felicity and they had discussed how to improve the broom designs for their own houses. All in all, it had been a great time.

That was until Barry felt the lightning calling him. He had left his friends and managed to keep it in check until he was far enough away that it wouldn’t hurt anyone. Then he had let go. 

It had been a while since he had let himself run. 

Barry remembered faintly running on water and jumping over roots in the Forbidden Forest. He barely remembers running up the towers and sprinting through Hogsmeade. After that, it's all black. 

When Barry finally came to, he was lying in a bed. Now this was a strange turn of events, usually he was woken up by the centaurs in the woods, or by Peeves sticking his hand in warm water. So waking up in a bed was a pleasant surprise. 

What was even more of a surprise was the fact that he was not in his own common room. At the sight of the green curtains that hung around his bed and the blankets embroidered with a tiny snake, he sat up. 

It was at this moment he realized that he was no longer wearing his robes, and only a pair of sweatpants. Barry looked down to discover his chest was covered with burns that had not been healed by his speed healing yet. 

Running a hand through his hair, he tried his best not to have a panic attack. That was when the curtains slid open and a familiar figure slipped into the tiny room made by them. Oliver Queen. Barry relaxed instantly at the sight of his friend (and recently crush). 

“Thank goodness you’re up,” Oliver said, sitting crisscross in front of him. 

“Why is it thank goodness?” Barry asked and Oliver quirked a brow. 

“You don’t remember?” He questioned and Barry shook his head. “We had just gotten back from our quidditch match when you came walking through the wall and then collapsed.” 

Barry frowned. “From the wall… Do you mean like a passageway?” 

Oliver ran a hand through his short hair. “No, like through the wall, like a ghost.” 

Barry’s frown deepened. “I phased through a wall while I was unconscious? That usually only happens when I’m really trying to get somewhere…..” He trailed off and looked up at Oliver, realization and embarrassment dawning on his face. “I was trying to get somewhere.” 

Oliver was confused. “Where?” 

“To you.” Then Barry was kissing him. He stiffened and the boy instantly backed off. “Sorry… I really should not have done that, I’m going to go now…” But before he could take off at super speeds, Oliver pulled him back and crushed his lips against the younger boys. 

It didn’t take long until Barry had become putty in his hands. 

When the need for oxygen outweighed the need to make out a few minutes later, the two broke apart. “What….” Barry laughed out breathlessly. Oliver just smiled and kissed him again. 

At some point, Barry had migrated into Oliver’s lap, so when they broke apart the second time, Barry buried his face in the crook of Oliver’s neck. They sat there panting for a minute. 

Barry recovered quicker and leaned back to give Ollie his best thousand watt smile. He let the lightning crackle behind his eyes. 

Oliver brooded at him. “Don’t think just because we made out, you get out of explaining this to me.” 

Barry laughed and Oliver kissed him on the nose. 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Oliver quite liked this plan. 

Of course, it involved a lot of sneaking out and having Barry help him memorize the passageways and their entrances, but it was a good plan. 

He arrived in the room just a few minutes late. 

The room of requirement. 

A box had been set up in the center of the room, it cast what Barry called a movie onto the wall. 

Speaking of Barry. He already lay off to the side under a pile of blankets. Iris and Eddie, Caitlin, Ronnie and Cisco, Felicity and Ray, Roy and Thea and Diggle and Lyla were curled up in various other areas of the room. 

He felt their eyes on him as he crept closer to Barry who was completely engrossed in whatever they were seeing that night. He lifted the blankets and settled beneath them as close to his partner as possible. Barry kissed his cheek in acknowledgment. 

Oliver smiled. 

Over the years, he had decided Barry really was good at finding things. 

He found Oliver’s room and his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank god for Grammarly, or I'm pretty sure this would have been unreadable!


End file.
